Santana Exposes All
Santana Exposes All is the second minisode in SIMGM's Glee spoof series. It was released on April 16th 2011. A part of the video is a spoof of the Glee episode Blame It On The Alcohol. Plot Santana tries to host a show exhibiting what the Glee guys are really like, but is constantly interrupted by the girls. The minisode starts off with a very close up shot of Santana as we hear her ask Brittany who is filming her if she turned on the camera or not, in reply to this Brittany remarks that she doesn't know if she turned on the camera or not, she then asks Santana if the red light means that the camera is on and Santana tells her that the red light means that it is recording so that does mean that the camera is on. Brittany manages to get a zoomed out shot of Santana, but she accidentally turns the camera upside down whilst it is still filming Santana. Brittany looks in front of the camera and asks the camera if it is even on, which it is, and we can hear Santana's voice in the background asking Brittany what she is doing. After managing to get the camera on and right side up, Santana begins her video by saying 'Hello, I'm Santana Lopez' unfortunately Santana gets interrupted by Quinn who calls her 'Santana Hopez' to which Santana replies with an insult. Take two, and Santana begins exactly the way that she did before, hoping for no interruptions this time. She gets a little further than she did before this time, starting to tell everyone that is watching why she is doing this video, however she gets interrupted again. This time, the interruption is from Tina asking Santana if she can have a line in Santana's video, to which Santana is not pleased about and asks Tina to get out of her shot. Deciding not to repeat the whole 'hello, my name is' part, Santana just continues from where she left off before she was interrupted by Tina. However after she has said one word, she is interrupted by Brittany who tells Santana that she has dropped an apple down her toilet and it has caused a flood. While Santana is away clearing up the flood with Brittany, Mercedes decides that she is going to get in on Santana's PSA. She starts dancing and singing 'Tater tots, yeah!' until Tina comes into the shot and begs for just one line in the PSA. Next to interrupt is Lauren Zizes who stands in the middle of the shot and flexes her muscles, showing how tough she is with an added roar. The screen goes to white and the next person seen is Rachel, she is decided that she also wants to appear in Santana's video, and she starts to sing 'Part Of Your World' from The Little Mermaid, however she is approached by a slightly angry Santana who asks her what she is doing singing during her video. In reply to Santana's remark Rachel states that she felt Santana's video would be much more entertaining if it included her singing, but Santana hits Rachel round the face with a pillow to get her to stop talking. Whilst Santana is having a quick bathroom break, Quinn decides that she too wants to be a part of this PSA. She says that she is going to tell everyone a story that she has written to pass the time until Santana comes back, however due to the topic of the story she is chucked out by Santana when she returns from her bathroom break. Santana continues from where she had started to talk about before all of the interruptions began, she says that everyone has seen what the Glee girls are like when they are drunk, but they didn't get to see the guys, so therefore she is going to show everyone what the guys are like when they are drunk. She then asks Brittany to 'roll the tape' which she had taken of the glee guys whilst they were drunk. The tape starts off with Brittany standing in front of the camera wearing sunglasses, a bikini type outfit and a black hat. She tells Santana that she has been a bad girl, and then the tape cuts out. Back at the PSA, Santana looks embarrassed about what she has just seen and shown to everyone, telling Brittany that she had played the wrong tape and that wasn't supposed to be shown to anyone. Santana is looking at the floor still embarrassed as Brittany remarks 'oh you mean the other tape' sounding quite confused at Santana's reaction. Brittany starts to roll the other tape as soon as Santana tells her which tape it is that she needs to play. The real tape starts off with Puck who is crying his eyes out whilst wearing a blue bathrobe type outfit. Santana tells the audience of her video that Puck is an overly sensitive drama queen when he is drunk. It shows that Puck is crying about how his mohawk isn't just a hairdo, its a mohawk and its his mohawk, no one elses, then he continues to cry some more. The next glee guy to appear on the tape is Finn who is completely naked and running around outside singing 'don't stop believing'. Santana refers to him as 'The I'm gonna get naked and show the world drunk'. Sam and Mike are next on the tape, they are sitting in front of a TV and laughing very hard, however the TV is not actually turned on and therefore they are laughing at nothing. Santana says that when they are drunk, they always laugh at the stupidest things. Next Kurt and Blaine are seen in a room with lots of disco lights around them. Santana remarks that Kurt is impossible to shut up when he's drunk, so he'll just talk and talk and talk for as long as he possibly can. Kurt is saying that he doesn't understand why people think he's a girl because he has a high voice, and Blaine is standing in front of him looking rather confused. Blaine asks Kurt if he wants to sing about the color red, which is what Kurt is now talking about very enthusiastically, but Kurt does not. Artie is shown to be flirting with a lamp in the room that he is in. Santana says that when Artie is drunk, he flirts with anyone and anything, therefore including inanimate objects. He tells the lamp that he could flip its switch and turn it on, then he uses the word 'baby' several times still talking to the lamp. To finish her video Santana tells everyone who is watching that they now have the full story on what the members of New Directions are like when they are drunk. Minisode Quotes Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mike and Sam * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Lauren * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt Trivia * Finn being drunk, and running nude while singing Don't Stop Believin' is shown again in Mash Time. * This is the favourite minisode of The Boss. * Amber Simley is credited in this minsode as 'Amber Sim' as this was before her name change. * Darren Simss is credited in this minisode as 'Darren Sims' as this was before his name change. * When this minisode was re-uploaded on the new channel, it was renamed "Glee Guys Caught Drunk on Tape", then "Santana's PSA", and finally "Santana Exposes All". Gallery SantansPSA1.jpg SantansPSA2.jpg SantansPSA3.jpg SantansPSA4.jpg SantansPSA5.jpg SantansPSA6.jpg SantansPSA7.jpg SantansPSA8.jpg SantansPSA9.jpg SantansPSA10.jpg SantansPSA11.jpg SantansPSA12.jpg SantansPSA13.jpg SantansPSA14.jpg SantansPSA15.jpg SantansPSA16.jpg SantansPSA17.jpg SantansPSA18.jpg SantansPSA19.jpg Videos Category:Minisodes